paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Snake
Pptitlecard11.png 20140823_233849.jpg|Mini pups ready to search..... well expect for Tundra 20140823_234205.jpg 20140823_234501.jpg 20140823_235120.jpg 20140823_235440.jpg Summary When Alex and Katie find a snake in his room, The PAW Patrol must find the snake and return back to its home. Characters Dusty Tundra Skye Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Katie Alex Chris Kratt Martin Kratt Snake Story It was a sunny day and Alex and Katie were in his room Katie: Ok, Alex. Where do you last see your teddy bear. Alex: I think I saw it under my bed. Katie: (gasp) A snake! Uh oh. I better call Ryder. Ryder: Ryder here. . Katie: Ryder, Alex and I find a snake in his room. You have to find it and return back to its home. Ryder: No job is too big! No pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! The pups get to the elevator Marshall: Wait up! Whoa! (knocks into pups)Sorry pups. Pups: Hahahaha! Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok, pups. Katie and Alex found a snake in his room. Tundra: S S S Snake?! (whimpers) Ryder: You need to find it and bring it back to its home. Dusty, Tundra, Zuma, and Chase, You need to search for the snake in Alexs room. Dusty: Any Terrian, No Pain! Tundra: Im Ready to Roll like a Snowball! (shivers) Im scared of snakes though Zuma: Lets Dive in! Chase: Chase is on the Case! Ryder: Skye, Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky, You need to find the snakes home. Skye: Lets Take to the Sky! Marshall: Im Fired up! Rocky: Green means Go! Rubble: Rubble on the Double! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! the pups go down the slide into their vehicles Alex: Yay! You,re here! Katie: You gotta hurry and find that snake! Dusty: Dont worry, we will find that snake. Tundra: Lets just get this over with. I am scared of snakes remember? Zuma: Well, its hard to find a snake. So how can we find it Dusty: I got an idea! Tundra: Well, whats your idea, Dusty? Dusty: I got all kinds of lassos. I even got a shrinking lasso! Tundra: A shrinking lasso, perfect! Wait, What? We are gonna be the size of a snakes prey?! Zuma: Lets do! Chase: What are we waiting for! Dusty: Alright! (wraps Tundra, Zuma, Chase, and herself in shrinking lasso) Dusty, Tundra, Zuma, and Chase Shrink Dusty: Yeah! Being small is easy to find a snake. Tundra: Easy to be food for a snake! (hides behind Dusty) Katie: Awww! You pups look adorable! Alex: You look like little toys! Hehe! Skye: Hmm. Now If I were a snake, Where would I live? I see a burrow! It must be a snake burrow! (peaks head into burrow) huh? Youre not a snake! Ahh! Skunk! Not a snake burrow Rubble: (sniffs ground) I smell something. A burrow! Digger! Woof! Woof! There now I could stick my head in the burrow. (peaks head into burrow) Ow! not a snake. Ouch! Porcupines. Ow. Rocky: Hmm. There must be a snake home in this burrow. (peaks head into burrow) Ahhh! Badger! Im sorry! I will be going now! Marshall: Maybe the snake home is in this tree. Ladder! Arf! Arf! (peaks head in tree knot hole) Ow! Ow! Ow! Uh excuse me Mister Woodpecker, Im not a tree. Well definetly not a snake home up here.